Quimeras de una araña
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Natasha sabe de lo volátiles que son los momentos así, aunque ésta vez quisiera que durara para siempre. [Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al desafío de IGNIZ SOLAE en el foro La Torre Stark]. Romanogers.


_Este fic fue escrito en respuesta al desafío de IGNIZ SOLAE (C.A.) en el foro La Torre Stark._

 **N/A:** ¡Saludos a todo mundo!

Romanogers… bonita la hora en que acepté el reto T_T Y es que sí, me encantan, son una pareja hermosa, pero escribir algo sexoso (aunque más o menos feliz) sobre ellos fue la muerte de mis neuronas.

El fic da pena, pero tenía que cumplir con un desafío, que ya me pesaba en la consciencia y no me dejaba seguir con otras cosas.

Espero no te decepcione mucho, C.A. :S Porque de todas maneras está hecho con cariñín ;3

Comentarios de todo tipo, venga, seré fuerte.

#IntentoDeLemon

#MásBienLime

#MásBienLame

* * *

 **Quimeras de una araña**

.

Natasha, porque conoce sobre la mortalidad de momentos así, se remueve sobre la cama y decide permanecer tranquila mientras tanto, con su expresión de sorpresa que es más bien una máscara cuando en realidad _con un demonio que lo estuvo esperando_ , sintiendo que las entrañas se le fundían en medio de la tardanza desde la última vez que sucedió.

Ha vuelto como resucitado por gracias supremas que una voz en su cabeza solicitó — _y ahora agradece_ — casi de rodillas. Momentos de estos que hay que cuidar como si fueran de quebradizo cristal. Un movimiento de más, y cariño, la has jodido toda.

Parado bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación, la luz halógena de las lámparas en el techo lo vuelve una — _increíblemente atractiva_ — visión de sueño. Ojos más azules que el azul, la mirada que no alcanza a clasificar en angelical cuando las razones que lo han llevado hasta ese punto gritan 'sexo' tan alto que casi duelen los oídos.

Es uno de esos momentos que pronto, más pronto de lo que uno cree, se acaban. Pestañea algunas veces, y ya es hora de despertarlo y pedirle que se marche.

Es atractivo a más no poder. Es más bien hermoso. Es que, de veras, es demasiado guapo. Belleza en — _la mayoría de_ — sus palabras, belleza en — _casi_ — todos sus actos.

Natasha sabe de lo frágiles que suelen ser estos instantes, pero calcula que ya es tiempo de dedicarle la mirada _te estás tardando en pasar_ que tanto disfrutar darle, porque sabe que va a poner su semblante más indefenso, el de criaturita perdida, el de cordero extraviado... Steve camina dentro de la habitación, una pieza color blanco y muebles funcionales en tonalidades grises; su emblema — _el de la viuda negra, como no_ — aquí y allá, manchando de rojo y negro la pulcritud en escala de grises que en las instalaciones de los Nuevos Vengadores se ha dispuesto para ella. Persianas cerradas, la puerta se desliza y toda la privacidad que puedas imaginar cuando tienes a María Hill como jefa inmediata gobierna entonces.

De aquí en adelante, la técnica es no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos — _como si tuviera alguna gana de despegar su mirada de la de él_ —, y guiarlo con una mano, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de ella, hasta la cama, mostrarle que está todo bien, que entre esas sábanas no hay peligro, si se hizo una fama, eso fue en el pasado con hombres que no eran la mitad de lo que él es. Aquí, en este momento, cuando ella lo besa no hay una promesa segura de traición. Cuando le clava las uñas en el cuello, buscando apoyo, o levanta su camisa para empezar a retirarla, no es cosa de estar jugando y burlándose de él. Que si lo deja acariciarla es porque quiere y no porque deba. Y si lo mira, no es la experta actriz, sino la compañera sincera, que está disfrutando de lo que él hace, como lo hace. Y no quiere que se lo haga nadie más.

Si se le escapa el primer suspiro al sentir como su erección roza contra la tela de sus bragas, no es solo una amante ansiosa, sino aquella mujer que desea ser la única. Aquella que tiene potestad para írsele encima, de comerle el corazón a besos, de juguetear con la lengua en su boca y moverse sobre él en una serie de movimientos acompasados primero, suaves, que son casi reverenciales; luego, que torne en caos, sea desesperación, que cada embestida le arranque un gemido que él se beba con otro beso ávido, los ojos apretados, todo sensaciones. Así, antes de darse cuenta, exploten en ese perfecto instante de soledad compartida. Un orgasmo que va a recordar como una vieja y bella leyenda.

Descansa sobre su cuerpo. El momento se acerca al final. Como llegó, debe irse. La conocida historia de _nada es para siempre_ y _demasiado bueno para durar_. Natasha sabe de lo perecederos que son esos instantes, de lo frágiles que resultan, un movimiento en falso, y no vuelven a repetirse… Y de cualquier manera, cuando Steve se atreve a estrecharla más, con este abrazo nunca sentido hasta entonces, un poco más apretado que un gesto de agradecimiento o el ademán de despedida, el movimiento en falso por excelencia, Natasha no abre los ojos, y en lugar de retirarse — _como una parte de su mente se lo suplica_ —, devuelve el abrazo, pegando cuanto puede su mejilla al pecho desnudo de Steve, deseando que esta vez dure para siempre, que las reglas no apliquen y pueda quedarse atrapada en ese instante para toda la vida, una fotografía de ellos dos así, abrazados en la oscuridad de una habitación silenciosa.

El beso en la frente que Steve le regala, y que, Natasha adivina, va cargado de algo más que agradecimiento o simple lujuria satisfecha, le dice que quizá — _quizá_ — esta vez su momento sí sea eterno.

Soñar no cuesta nada.


End file.
